


What Jo Saw

by Somniare



Series: Phrase Challenge [3]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry started to plan his ‘disappearance.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Jo Saw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperscribe/gifts).



His head broke the surface.  With strong, steady strokes, Dr Henry Morgan swam to shelter of the pier.  He held onto the back of the ladder, pressing his forehead against one of the rungs.  Abe had been there when he fell.  Abe would come for him. 

If Detectives Martinez let him go.

Why had she been there?  She lived on the other side of the city.

It had been a quiet night out.  At least, that had been the plan.  The son of one of Abe’s friends was hosting his first photographic exhibition.  He and Abe were on their way to the gallery after dinner when everything had gone wrong.

Abe had suggested a short cut through an alley.  Henry had seen the gun in the same instant he’d heard Jo calling out, “Abe!”  The word echoed in his head.  It was a greeting.  Not a warning.  Not alarmed.  Perhaps she, too, had simply been on a night out.

The impact of the bullet against Henry’s chest had been followed immediately by heavy footfalls rapidly disappearing down the alley.

Abe had cried out ‘Henry!’”

Jo had called out to Abe again, this time in alarm.

Then Henry was here.

Abe was alive, but how would he explain what had happened to Henry to Jo?

Henry started to plan his ‘disappearance.’

*****

A car approached.  Headlights swept across the water’s surface and the engine fell silent and the lights were gone.  Henry blinked to readjust his vision.  A familiar silhouette appeared on the riverbank against the backdrop of the city lights.  Henry rose out of the water, leaving the shadow of the pier.

“Cheer up.  It could be worse.”  Abe said matter-of-factly, holding out Henry’s coat to him.

“While I am very grateful that you’re unharmed, Abraham, Jo witnessed my death.  Pray tell me, how could it possibly be worse?”  Henry thrust his arm into the sleeve and proceeded to wrap the coat around himself.

“Jo didn’t see you die.”

“Jo didn’t… How is that possible?”

“You were in the alley; I was still on the sidewalk.  Detective Martinez saw me, and she heard the shot and the mugger running away, but...  Jo.  Didn’t.  See you.  Period.”

“I would have thought ‘Henry’ would have given me away.”

“She thought I said ‘here I am.’  My cold must be worse than I thought.”

“You don’t have a cold.”

“No, but I deserve an Oscar.”

Henry wrapped Abe in a bear hug.  “Thank God, we don’t have to move on.”

“Move on?  Don’t be ridiculous.  Come on; let’s get home before one of us really does catch a cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: “It could be worse.”


End file.
